A Life With Or Without You
by Young Little Luna
Summary: He was my best friend...or alteast he was supposed to be...It started in highschool. He wasn't there for me anymore. He ignored me at every turn. I thought maybe Just in school right?.Where had all the hugs and smiles he gave me gone? Why did he make it easier to want to take my life? He should make it harder...I couldn't take this pain anymore.I sat there gazing at the gun 1 shot
1. Chapter 1

A life with or without you

CHAPTER- 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul eater. There'd be so much smut, Lemony goodness...limes etc. if I did own it! Plus Maka would be pregnant LOL XD

Maka pov: I groaned holding a fist full of my blonde hair. It was matted with barbeque sauce and rotting fruit. I looked up from my place on the filthy ground, a puddle of the sauce and fruit at my scraped knees. I whimpered lowly clenching my fist, as I stared down again. It had happened again! Almost every damn week they attacked me! I never did anything wrong! All I did was try to approach my best friend and they attacked me...But how could I forget? Soul never told anyone I was his friend anymore. Because I was just a..._**a lame**__**...**_ Tears built up in my sea green eyes yet again as I stood up briskly, turning around on my sneaker covered heels.

"Oh no you don't! I let out a small squeak, Crona stopping me at the door. I shook wildly where I stood glaring at..."it" no one knew what medusa's..._**child**_was. I looked Crona up and down noticing how she as I would say as of today looked femine. I balled up my right fist swinging it blindly. I heard a loud crack and then a shatter. Loud laughter and ridicule reverberated throughout the lunch room as I opened my eyes. My world shattered even more when I realized Crona held my mother's mirror in the way of my blow. I looked down seeing my things laying there scattered. I took the demolished mirror dropping to my knees.

"Your just as dumb as you look aren't you? Who swings on someone with their eyes closed? She snickered walking around me back to her table. I put my things back in my bag, shuffling out the cafeteria. Hot tears rolled down my dirty cheeks, as I walked to stein's office. I looked up seeing he wasn't there. I sighed deeply putting the ruined mirror in the trash. There was no way I could fix it now...Only stein, my mother and..._**Soul Eater Evans**__**…**_.Could ever think of repairing it.

"You're such a dummy you know that? I whipped around glaring at him.

"S-shut up! You have no room to talk! You're a terrible person! I walked around the boy storming out of the office. He followed behind me anyway laughing with his friends.

"Go away sky! He was my half-brother and I hated him deeply! He was nothing more than a slut's child my father screwed over my beautiful mother. Sky's hair was red like our fathers, brown eyes like his mothers. He was taller then I nearly stalking over our father. He was so damn evil! He acted just like his parents. He played everything that walked with a chest and a pulse. I turned on him running away. He wasn't nice as I mentioned before but he took pleasure in my pain. He scared me and he knew it to. I cried loudly skidding to a stop at the door. I kicked the window open, crawling through it halfway. I screamed blood leaking from my mouth as I bit my tongue. I turned around seeing him standing there, his scythe embedded in my side. I gagged on my own blood, twisting it out my stomach falling through the window painfully.

"Stop it! I covered my face as he landed a few more blows to my body. I felt the ruff material of his shoe, strike my exposed side knocking me into metal door.

"SKY! He brought his scythe down slamming it into my shoulder nearly cutting it off. I screamed loudly yanking a knife from my skirt's waist band. I slammed it into his leg, jamming it deeper all the way to its hilt. He cried out in pain stumbling backwards. I snatched my bag in my arms running back in the school. I ran to the nurse's office banging on the door.

"LET ME IN NOW! I saw sky round around the corner quickly. I turned back to the now open door barging in. She shut the door placing a spell on it.

"Sit down dear...I'll knock you right out! When you wake up. You'll be good as new! I did as told rolling my eyes at her happy smile. She only did it in spite of my shit-hole of a life. I couldn't even start or end my day normally anymore. I whimpered lowly letting my eyes slip closed...

Sky pov: That dammed bitch! She always got away from me! I laughed loudly to myself walking away.

"We'll fuck it then...you're a waist of my time... I hide my weapon behind me, walking behind a short petite girl. I tapped her shoulder grinning as she turned around. Oh yeah...She was pretty...plus it was Sheena...Star's and Moon's little sister. Oh I'd have some fun with this one...

.

Soul pov: I groaned from my place by the wall, my arm firmly wrapped around my girlfriend's hip. I turned to a sleep Giselle, shaking her slightly. She never allowed herself to get sleep anymore. I snickered to myself. We'll I saw no shame in having fun if she was this tired...I heard a loud clatter and scream turning my head sideways quickly. My eyes rolled when I saw Maka on her knees in front of Crona and her goons..._Again__._... She was my best friend...only a few choice people knew but still...I wouldn't rush to her rescue like I used to in middle school. I slid my hand under my shirt, caressing the scar there. That was the last time I had protected her from harm's way. Her brother sky lost control of his powers that day. I got distracted staring over at black star and his sister Sheena. Their parents sure where odd. Naming there oldest Dead Moon, there second oldest Black star and their Daughter Sheena Kitsune? I shook my head at their wild name's watching Sheena run to Dead pointing to Star barking orders at the to. They brushed her off, dead roughly knocking her over a lunch chair.

"You're just as dumb as you look aren't you? Who swings on someone with their eyes closed? I looked back over at the scene most people's eyes were glued to. No one bothered to do anything and neither would I. Everyone knew the rules of Crona...You stick up for yourself...you won't be hurt. You don't? You will and no one else can help you_...or else_. Death the kid was her damn friend! He was quite popular having to very attractive weapon's by his side. That kid was a mystery all on his own. His father...nooot so much! I turned on the balls of my feet as she ran from the cafeteria yet again. I stepped back letting Sheena fly by angrily, lifting Giselle into my arms. She was never awake for me anymore. I grumbled to myself walking to the last hour of the day. I had gym and it was amazing. You could train...swim...run. Play sports anything. It was your grade. Everything in there was yours to work on or with to get your grade for the day. I set Giselle on her feet as she woke up. I flicked her on the head, shoving her in the girl's locker room.

"Go change dumbass...You're already late. I snapped my fingers already changing as I walked in the gym tying my sneakers. I sighed folding my pale arms to my chest.

"S-soul? I turned around recognizing that voice anywhere. I sighed deeply scanning the room, making sure everyone was occupied as I followed her behind the curtain in the gym.

"What do you want? You know I can't be seen with you. I sneered. She made me so angry when she acted weak! We lived next to one another since we were four and it's like ever since her father made his choice she had no more, passion for defending herself or some other dumb shit. But I wouldn't waste my time trying to figure it out anymore. I heard a sniffle and the embrace of her body. I stood there stiffly unfazed. She had no body so there was nothing for me to get happy about. She probably had breast, under there but they were tiny to say the least. I sighed patting her head, as she cried into my chest softening up a little.

'C'mon maka...you can't let people get to you and…I trailed off leaning down sniffing her head.

"Make sure you take a brief shower before you leave school...you stink. I retorted bluntly.

"SOUL WHERE ARE YOU!? I groaned covering my ear's as I peeked from behind the curtain. It was Giselle. Everyone stared at her shaking there head's.

"Awe geez…This will not serve to make me any cooler...I patted maka's head one last time leaving.

"Take care Ma…I walked down the steps, pulling Giselle along with me to the basketball court, watching Maka sneak off upstairs with a book_**. Alone as usual**__**.**_

_**This story was trapped in my brain since I woke up today so now I'm writing it! Review**__**...**__** For me! And Be respectful -_- Seriously being rude is not excepted here... -Sheena The Baby Kistune…P.s! If you hadn't figured it out yourself. Yes! The Sheena in the story is yours truly!**_


	2. Snowy Tear Drops On my Sleeve

_**Snowy Tear Drops On My Sleeve...**_

_**CHAPTER-2**_

_**Disclaimer-((READ)) I do not own Soul eater! But we all know how it more than likely would be, especially if you read my other story "My Soul cry's for you" And I'm saying this now as we'll! I don't tolerate flamers at all...Haven't you heard if you have nothing nice to say don't say anything at all? If you have a problem with someone's grammar or story especially something as slight as my title having "cry's" and not "cries" That's just sad and pathetic...Someone completely incompetent...had the nerve to "point" it out...I already was aware. I re-read my other story over again ever last chapter! I'm sorry if it's not "obvious" enough if I'm aware of mistakes which! I AM...Including the fact! The male review tried to give me a grammar lesson and much more unnecessary commentary...Anyway please do not be disrespectful...You do not like or "approve" just move on...-Sheena The Baby Kistune... ((Thank you...))**_

Maka pov: I felt Soul pull away from me as Giselle called for him. I watched him leave, peeking through the curtain. When I was sure no one was watching I snuck from behind the curtain myself, sitting in a chair before walking casually towards the steps. I tucked a book under my arm as I trudged up the stairs hoping for some piece. My grades where...exceptional but in gym they were terrible. I didn't matter how skinny I was...I did not do sports. I peered at everyone playing games and training turning my back on them.

"WATCH OUT! I nearly screamed seeing Sheena kick a ball straight towards me. I dropped my book in shock as the ball rammed into my gut with incredible force. I slammed into the wall behind me, hearing everything go silent.

"MAKA! I coughed up some blood wiping my mouth. I gazed up at Sheena as she crouched over me, raising my shirt. She placed a gentle palm over my bruising stomach, healing the muscles there. I looked at her in thanks before she wrapped me in tight death grip.

"I'm so sorry! I lost my breath out of utter shock. Why was she touching me? It was bad enough she healed me! The rules of Crona where simple. You take care of yourself and stick up for no one unless they have proved themselves to her. Crona's mother was deathly feared...To make matters worse she was the best friend of death the kid. Medusa was we'll "acquainted" with his father as we'll. So yeah...Crona had connections and power.

"Y-you might w-want to l-let go n-now s-s-Sheena...She pulled back slightly startled. She smiled down at me giggling.

"Now why would I want to do that silly? C'mon play volleyball with me! Before I could even answer she yanked me along by my wrist to the court. The other girl's there glared at me unsurely, looking at Sheena for a answer. She just simply stared at them evilly.

"Play the godamn game! They rolled their eyes tossing the ball upwards. A red-headed girl sprung forward jumping up, spiking the ball over the net. Sheen followed the ball with her eyes calling my name quickly.

"MAKA! HIT IT! I squealed swinging my fist blindly. I knew I had hit the ball but I didn't know where it flew. I opened my eyes hearing a loud smack. Girls surrounded Akiko on the ground breathing heavily. She stood there with a pain stricken face, the ball held tightly in her left hand. She dropped it like it was poison groaning loudly.

"I think you broke my hand Maka...She sighed to herself holding her hand out as sheen walked over laughing. She stared over at me her eyes kind.

"Great Job maka...you've got strength...use it more often. I nodded slowly as they all walked away leaving me upstairs alone. I let out a ruff grunt sliding to the ground. I reached for my book tiredly skimming through it. I wasn't even in the mood for a good read anymore. I was just tired now. I eventually drifted off snoring slightly.

"RING" "RING"! I nearly jumped out of my skin as I looked around in slight panic. I sighed deeply yawning as I rubbed the side of my mouth.

"Awe geez...There was slob there. I stretched out cracking my slightly stiff muscles as I stood up dusting myself off. I yanked on my pig-tails tightening them as I walked downstairs in a daze. My sneakered feet met the ground as I walked out of the gym glad to be free. I entered the locker room, shaking out my hair wildly.

"Awe fuck...Lenah did you break wind!?

"Ugh! She scoffed. Hell no! That's probably Maka's Bio! I stared at them out the corner of my eye as they laughed to themselves, others joining in. I shook my head ignoring that comment.

"Do you realize how fucking dumb you sound? She only hit the volleyball once and you assume the stench coming from your body is her's? Get a life why don't you Lenah...I snapped my head in the direction of the shower's to see a smirking Akiko. She waved at me before disappearing again.

"Humph...says the other freak! Geez...what till Crona gets a load of all this "Sticking up" from one another bull-shit?! I sighed to myself not even bothering to get worked up over them and Crona. I grabbed some shampoo and a towel, locking my things in my locker. If I left them out they'd be messed with or long gone when I returned. I hid my towel in another locker even though I was mostly alone now. I twisted the shower nobs enjoying the spray of the warm water over my head, my hair showering over my shoulder's now.

"Hey Maka..wanna come with us? I wiped the water from my eyes, trying to cover my body as I spoke.

"O-oh uh...n-no thank you Sheena...She frowned slightly before shrugging.

"Okay then see ya later Maka. She literally bounced off with her friends, Giselle waving wildly at me...even blowing a kiss. I waved back a pink twinge on my cheeks. She was so sweet and kind to me as well. She was a bit of an air head but I preferred her to be with Soul over any other witch in this school. I yawned to myself once more before, roughly scrubbing my hair and body. There was still some dried blood where my wounds once laid. I sighed slightly happy to go home. My mom worked two jobs since father moved out with his demon child and girlfriend. I was sad about it but I never told him that or his devil spawn...Why would I ever think of telling Sky anything either...He was kind to me once before but it all changed at the end of middle school. I was 13 almost 14 now but then I was 11 and Sky 13. He was two years older than me. He had already been in high school for a year while I was a eighth grader. But once he found out we were related...POOF! He was menace to society. My dad had cheated "one" time for the time being that is...on my mother two years before I was even thought of. The woman searched for him and gave him the news. He was scared but had no choice but to come out and say it. The resemblance was obvious anyway. I favored my mother terribly.

I let out a deep sigh turning the water off as I wrung out my blonde locks. I shook off like a dog slightly, shivering as I walked to the locker my towel was hidden in. I dried my freezing body and legs, wrapping up my curly hair. I decided to go to the bathroom at home as I unzipped my duffel bag. I pulled out my shorts and t-shirt laying them on the bench carefully. My feet where still wet I'd wait on my hair to dry before drying them. I clasp on my bra over my breast after eyeing them. I cupped them and un-cupped them in my hands feeling unsatisfied. Why where they so tiny? They fit in my hands but still...No more than a week ago did I start to fit into a 16 b-cup. That was still kind of small. I yanked on my panties playing with the lace there caressing my pale thighs and hips. My mother always bought me sets from Hot topic or Victoria secret. I grinned slightly remembering the first time I told her my "chest" hurt. Her eyes grew so big and she ran and told my father who broke down crying wildly. He actually complained that I was going to start to grow a "body". If only he and I both knew how pointless his whining was. He even tried so hard as to get my mother to send me to Mercy. An all-girls school. Of course my mother refused warning him I could turn into a lesbian, at which he shut, his trap tightly.

I shook myself from those memories not wishing to get emotional.

"Maka dear hurry up! I'm about to lock the door I don't want you to be locked in here all night again. My gym teacher screeched. I shivered violently at the memory. That was a terrible night. I yanked my shirt on over the towel covering my head before pulling that off as we'll. I shook it out feeling no droplets of water thankfully. I sat down drying my feet off, slipping on sandals. I snatched up my shorts yanking them on. I rolled some deodorant under my arms spraying some perfume before rushing to the mirror with to rubber bands, a comb and a small can of hair spray. When finished I sprayed some on my ends, shaking my curly pig-tails giggling to myself.

"Maka! Four more seconds hurry up! I slid some lotion over my legs, arms, neck, feet and face before folding my towel and cleaning everything up shoving it in my locker. I ran for my back-pack by the door walking out of it, as the door shut and locked. My teacher stood behind it shaking her head. She walked towards me fixing my hair, bangs and letting me know my fly was undone. I blushed deeply thanking her. I turned around in my flimsy flip-flops walking out the building briskly. I flew passed all the mean kids quickly straight to my mom's care, before any of them could start something. I noted Soul, Giselle and Sky where in the car. Soul kept his head down, Sky glared at the back of my mom's head purposely pressing his knee into her back, making her belly hit the horn.

"SKY STOP IT! She screeched turning around. He sneered at her rolling his eyes as I watched. She was pregnant with another girl and he was pissed. The fact she was possibly knocked up by our dad and not her boyfriend filled him with rage. He hate us both for whatever reason. We named her Isabelle Kami Alburn. We'll at least for now. Mom wanted to give her my name as middle. She would probably have three though. I liked Isabelle Kami Camille Maka Alburn. It was long but Hay! Mine's was to! My aunt had the same thoughts as me. My name was Maka Rosalinda Marie Kami Alburn.

"Whatever you old wench. I growled lowly opening my mouth to retort some insults about his mother until my own shocked me. She gave me a look before rounding around and slapping him herself. I set back star struck as even Soul looked up eyes wide. Sky sat there his eye blazing as he held his cheek. My mother faced the front again, her hair shadowing her face as she rubbed her growing belly.

"I think it's best if you stay at your father's house. Get out of my car...He grumbled under his breath, spewing a few dirty words her way before slamming the door. She pressed on the gas, holding her foot on the brake before releasing it as she sped off. Filthy sewer water sprayed him and the bullies surrounding him as she sped down the street.

"Maka is there anyone you can think of that can keep you company while I'm at work? She looked over at me smiling warmly. She was okay now. I nibbled my lip thinking hard before opening my mouth.

"No I'll be f-YES! Here Maka let me see your phone! I reached in my pocket handing it over to Giselle as she giggled to herself. She handed it back smiling. I looked and saw she had entered names with a lot of emojis next to them. I saw Her, Sheena, Akiko and few other girls I had yet to really get to know. I shook my head smiling at her.

"Thanks but I just started talking to Akiko and I'm sure Sheena is busy. I already knew Giselle was going to Soul's house...She shook her head agreeing. For today your right but! The weekend is another day another dollar! She giggled curling into Soul. I smiled at her grimly turning in my seat. I never bothered to make eye contact with Soul sometimes. He acted like a different person. We came to a stop as my mom let them out Giselle rapping her arms around my neck.

"Boy she's a giddy girl aye? Kind of like you when you were younger. I turned to my mom smiling as she ruffled my hair.

"Yeah I guess she is kind of cool. I watched the backs of the two as they disappeared into Soul's house. I wonder what they'd be working on…My mom backed up slightly to our drive way unlocking the door. She reached besides her pulling out a lunch bag.

"Here I made you some snacks and lunch. Dinner should be ready a hour and a half before I get home. Don't forget Maka its roast beef and it will burn just like anything else. She teased pinching my cheeks. I laughed as she hugged me leaning in kissing her cheek and belly.

"Bye Mommy by Isabelle! Love you guy's be safe! Hurry back!

"I will Hun! You too. Call if anything goes wrong and rush to Soul's house! She smiled at me as I closed the door, watching her pull off down the road through the window. I locked everything thing up throwing my bag to the ground. I tossed my lunch on the table rushing to the bathroom, my phone in my hand. Almost forgot to pee! My feet thudded across the hard wooden floor as I went inside. I sat there gazing out the window until I was finished cleaning up. I washed my hands securing my hair as I stripped down going to change. I folded my dirty clothes tossing them in the waste basket. I sat on the coach pulling out my food and watching tv. Of course my mind ending up drifting to the boy next door. I peered at my shade covered window where I knew Soul's living room would be. I sighed to myself refusing to think about him for now as I flipped the station to Cartoon Network getting comfortable.

Soul Pov: I was so damn glad to be going home. Even better with Giselle. My dad was distracted by shit loads of work I'm sure when I called him. My mother was at cousins hours away so there was no need to call her. She'd be back some day this week. I watched by silently as everyone filled the car, until Maka bounced in. My head went down to my phone scrolling down Black Star's instagram. The things he posted where dumb as hell. Some pictures where of his sister Sheena after she hacked his phone gaining some followers. I realized they were mostly half and half of both male and female Hmm mine where mostly women but a good enough number of guy's to balance it out though. When I felt the car screech forward and Maka snicker I knew her brother had been kicked out yet again. I didn't even bother to continue to pay attention anymore. It was a shocker what her father did and what he produced. To make matter's worse the woman he cheated on was pregnant all over again. With another! Girl named Isabelle. Isabelle and Maka. Those where actually some very pretty names. But Giselle was to. I smiled at her slyly as she babbled on and one leaning forward to speak. Her skirt slid nicely up her cream colored thighs when she did, before she flopped back her chest moving with each motion drastically.

I dragged Giselle along as she babbled about nothing. I peered over at Maka as she went into her house before entering my own. I wasted no time. I locked the door throwing our things down before flopping backwards on the couch.

"C'mere Giselle...She smiled cheekily hoping on my lap bouncing slightly. I groaned gripping her waist thrusting my hips upwards into her womanhood. She moaned capturing my lips in a tight hold as she wrapped her arms around my neck loosely. I enjoyed the feel of her body on mine greatly as I slid my fingers into the waist band of her skirt, my left hand snaking around her back sneakily unclipping her bra. She was a glorious D-cup! Just enough breasts for me. She finally released my mouth licking a trail down the veins protruding in my neck. I growled lowly gliding my razor sharp teeth across her neck as she whimpered. I licked away the thin line of blood moving my teeth to her frilly shirt.

"Don't rip this one...I won't be able to explain it if it's shredded to bits again. She wheezed out gripping my shoulder blades. I nodded moving her arm's out the way. I ordered her to raise them above her head, as she watched me unbutton her school uniform vest yanking it over her shoulders. She raised her arms once more as I slid her tank top over her body, head and wrist chucking it to the ground. I had sex several times with my little vixen before it was nothing new. We didn't do it every day for the purpose of driving her nuts when we did fuck. Her bra fell soon after to the floor her breast completely exposed to me. I groaned moving forward to suck the pink bud there, moving to grope her left breast. She cried out moving to put her arm's down. I bit into her nipple hard drawing blood, yanking it backwards painfully. I was going to try something new...

"Ah! No Soul don't! I didn't listen flicking her elbows once in warning to keep them raised. The whole time I played with her body she trembled her arms shaking as she grew pink in all the right places. My hard on was very much as there as a bead of sweet rolled down her face. She tried to grind into it but I wouldn't allow it. I wouldn't even let her touch herself while I sucked every place she didn't want me to. I chuckled to myself licking a pathway down her belly, swiveling my tongue around her hip bones. She nearly screamed out but couldn't do a thing about it. I tied her hands together with black duct-tape long ago. Finally I kissed her lips when the begging began, snaking my arm under her ass as I lifted her over my shoulder. I felt the heat of her womanhood over my arm as I walked us upstairs grinning ear from ear. She'd go home tired as hell tonight…

I threw her backwards on the bed, bending her arm's behind her back. They easily followed my lead popping back in place. She was flexible thank god. She cried out in pain slightly bending over. I crawled over her petite body suckling on her earlobe, while she mewled into the bed sheets. I took pleasure in that flipping her over roughly. She stared up at me as I pulled out a pocket knife. She started to squirm wildly only causing me to laugh. I lifted her up to me, cutting her wrist free. She pulled the tape off, her lips in a downwards pout. I laughed quietly kissing her pouting lips. She moved forwards sliding her tongue in my mouth as she straddled me finally grinding into my manhood. She moved away from my lips wasting no time. She moved backwards unbuckling the loops in the belt unzipping my pants. A large tent protruded from my boxers as she licked her lips. She bite her tongue yanking my pants off completely, trailing along the lower part of my body stopping at my hips. She trailed her tongue lazily over my happy trail, clenching her teeth around the top of my boxers yanking them over my manhood. I sighed contently as my manhood was freed watching her with lustful eyes. She licked up the base of my cock swiveling her tongue around the head of it rapidly.

"Do you like that soul? She purred my name evilly sliding her mouth over my cock until she couldn't fit anymore. I gripped a fist full of her hair thrusting my hips upwards, telling her to go faster. The only sounds in the room was that of the slurping sounds she made from sucking, her groans, my grunts and moans. I felt my balls tighten when she bite my throbbing cock slightly. I couldn't hold out for long pushing her backwards. She tumbled to the floor her long hair, showering over her smooth stomach and breast sexily. I gripped her head sliding my dick back into her mouth moving my hips faster forcing her to deep throat it. She whimpered around my cock gripping my thighs as I spilled into her mouth. She swallowed everything I gave her licking the little that dribbled down her chin, as she stared up at me her eyes husky with lust with each teasing lick she took from her finger. I smirked down at her laying her back on the bed saying two words to her.

"Spread them...

Maka pov: I groaned loudly to myself stretching across the coach. I turned to stare at the clock seeing it was only 4:20. I yawned loudly rubbing my eyes.

"We'll at least I feel we'll rested for once. I smiled to myself running for a quick bathroom break. I brushed my teeth making sure I had all and any stuck food out my braces, trotting back out clad in only my black and lacy pair of panties. I had a blanket handy on the coach just in case Sky showed up. He did that sometimes. I checked on the roast stirring the marinating potatoes and vegetables around it, re-pouring the juices over it to keep it moist. I sprinkled a small tea-spoon of salt over it repeating my actions closing the stove. I skipped to the living room beginning to work on my homework...

*20 Minutes Later*

I stuffed everything back into my bag flopping back down.

"Ugh glad that's over...I wonder if Soul's doing his homework right now...I stared at the clock seeing it was already 4:40 and I had nothing to do. Soul warned me him and Giselle would be busy until her mom arrived to get her so...I didn't know what to do...I was at a loss...

Soul pov: I licked my lips watching her spreading her legs seeing she wore no panties. I happily claimed what was mine licking past her swollen lips, enjoying the feel of her kneading her fingers through my hair as she moaned. She was so wet every damn time. I couldn't help myself. Once I got my fore-play out the way it was no more you could do after for me. I didn't hesitate to yank off her skirt and rammed my length inside of her wet cunt. She screamed in what I'm sure was pain as I slammed in and out of her enjoying the sounds her cunt made, with each thrust I made. My head board banged in the wall loudly as her breast bounced everywhere, her hair sprawled beneath her.

"Oh fuck! OH fuck me soul! I watched her throw her head backwards knowing she was close. I slid out; forcing her on her knee's cupping her breast.

"Where do you want me to put it now hm? I teased her ever so slightly kneading her breast in my hands playfully.

"Put it in my pussy soul! She demanded I put it in and that's what I did. It may not have been where she wanted at first but oh we'll. I forced my cock inside of her much tighter ass, forcing in a few rough thrust before pulling out of her. My shaft covered in her cunt juices and her ass blood. I laid on my back forcing her pussy back over my shaft ignoring her cries of pain, ramming my cock upwards without question or reason. I needed my release.

"Oh please! Soul! S-slow down! Y-your goanna make me cum! Her breast bounced playfully as she rolled her hips meeting my wild thrust sloppily, her pink nub being exposed to me as she leaned backwards, rocking her hips back and forth. I pulled out of her earning a whimper of disappointment, turning her over on her side. I grasped her hip pulling her back to me, gripping her creamy thigh to lay over my own hip, ramming into her sideways loving the new angle.

"Fuck! How do you stay so fucking tight! I wrapped her arm around my neck, torturing her exposed nipple with my teeth, twisting and pinching the other. I snaked my free hand down to her dripping cunt, rolling my fingers over her clit watching cum, squirt over her thigh. She flopped backwards begging for more. I complied pulling out just to the head of my cock, rolling her over to her knees. I slapped her ass a few times, sinking my head past her pink warmth slightly rubbing up and down teasing her. I wouldn't give her what she wanted just yet. She tried to thrust backwards forcing me to slap her ass harder, leaving a very red hand print there. I pushed the head of my penis over her clit earning a loud whimper in turn. I smirked to myself shoving my dick deep inside her tight ass. I squeezed her ass cheeks slamming myself inside her.

"Oh my god! She threw her head backwards, her breast moving widlly.

"Play with yourself. I ordered flipping her to her back, still fucking her tight ass. She obeyed gripped her right breast in her hand slipping three fingers in-between her legs. Her entire body was as red as tomato as she did this. I loved messing with her. I pinned her arm's besides her head, ramming back inside her pussy. I leaned over her as she wrapped her legs around my waist, our hips bumping into one another. I was so close from how tight her pussy clenched my cock. She was ready to cum. I thrusted into her faster squeezing my eyes closed tightly, biting into her neck drawing blood. I felt her nails scratch my back, her stomach and chest pressing into my sweaty body as she came dropping back to the bed, dragging me with her. I sighed lazily lapping at her neck.

"Soul...your one cruel boy...My pussy and ass feel raw already. I couldn't help but chuckle molding my lips over her grinning one's.

"Good...don't make me go for round to. Your mom will be waiting for quite some time. She giggled loudly playing with the hair stuck to my face.

"We already have! She always has to wait a extra 10 minutes. I snickered sliding my tongue over her lower lip.

"Why not make it...30? She sighed shaking her head no.

"You know she'll get suspicious again. She patted my shoulder giving me a look.

"What? I wasn't sure what "the look" was for. She rolled her eyes flicking my cheek.

"You're such a blonde I swear! She joked ruffling my not so "blonde" hair.

"Soul your dick is still inside of me! She laughed blushing deeply.

"Oh really...Hmm. I rolled my hips earning a squeak and shiver from her. She clenched around me again pouting as her body continued to convulse...

"Aye. The body wants what it wants…It can never lie...I contained the laughter inside of me for this one time. I really needed to fuck her again to be fully satisfied.

"Don't do that! I did it again without warning rolling over her nub a few times on purpose. She whimpered wrapping her legs around my hips.

"Take me to the shower...I need to at least not look so sweaty...I kissed her deeply, gripping her pert ass, as I walked us to the bathroom kicking the door shut. _**Looks like her mom would be waiting a little while longer...**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Maka pov: I stared out my bedroom window listening closely. Soul's bedroom was right across from my bedroom. I couldn't see anything but I kept hearing these faint slapping noises? Like something was smacking something soft or wet over and over again. Whatever was going on over there, Giselle must have enjoyed it from the femine noises I heard slightly. I noticed a few kids gathering outside to. I deiced to mind my own business as her mom drove into Soul's drive way, honking the horn loudly. I covered my ears slamming my window shut. That earned a few glances my way but oh we'll.

"Geez way to blow someone's ear drums out. I groaned to myself not a minute later did she start it up again. I decided to go ride my bike after nearly going nuts from all her damn honking. I grabbed my phone turning everything off. I set a timer for 13 minutes. I had to be back by 5:13. I yanked my bike up stairs from my creepy basement with a lot! Of struggle. I made it outside stumbling around as my bike flung itself off the porch. I yelled swift curses under my breath gripping the door handle of the door before I fell. I noticed girls across the street as we'll as the boys who were minding their business at first, where now glaring my way laughing. I didn't get why almost falling was so damn funny but I guess it just because I was me. Obviously being myself was a problem or maybe it was the way I acted...wait no it was my looks to though….we'll my body.. I shook my head trying to rid myself of all those annoying thoughts.

"Hello Maka! I shoved my door closed looking over towards Souls house.

"Giselle had finally came out…. limping? She was just fine before….what the hell… It was seemed I wasn't the only to notice the way she walked either. She slid into her mom's car quietly as she watched soul from the car. He had a look on his face and she did to. Both of them where flushed in the face, souls hair damp looking. Giselle's was tousled everywhere and in a very messy pony-tail, now that was to! Damn weird. She was a pretty girl she probably looked that way in the morning but, just because leaving souls house? What had they been up to? I snapped out of my daze noticing them all staring at me now. I raised a eyebrow in question at them.

"Um Maka where's your clothes dear? My face went pale as I looked down remembering I forgot to re-dress myself. I screamed loudly tears welding up in my eyes as I ran back inside. Everyone had seen me! They were laughing! I left my door wide open not caring.

"MAKA DEAR WAIT! IT'S OKAY! I heard her car door slam shut and the click of her heels. I raced upstairs shutting my bedroom door closed. I yanked on a t-shirt and some shorts, flopping on the bed holding my head in my clammy hands.

"Great...I'm sure they saw the ugly scars on me. I mumbled to myself. To top it off I'm sure they'd have a ball with this at school. I could hear it now! "Flat chested Maka trying to be sexy! "Flat chested Maka! Poor girl she has no figure! "Flat chested Maka! She's nothing but a stick! I cried loudly into my pillow, knowing everyone had to of seen me besides them. I didn't bother to dwell on who was out there besides them it wasn't important. I just wanted to stay inside. I felt arm's wrap around me, instinctively curling into them. Damn…I hope Giselle's mom and the neighbors kept their mouths shut. My mom knew kids said things here and there. But it was on verbal occurrences I mentioned that she didn't take to heart. But this and the physical abuse she'd flip. It's as simple as that. There's no other way to explain it…she'd go berserk.

"Aw honey...don't worry about those kids. There's just obviously something about you that makes them bother you so tuff. Yeah I know…it's my body….my weakness…hell everything about me…Now you go back outside and enjoy your bike ride. Hold your head up high when you return to school even if you're feeling down ya here? I looked up into the black orbs of Giselle's mom, rubbing my own green one's. She smiled kindly wiping at my blotchy face.

"Aright now let's go. I nodded nervously as I walked out the room, my flip-flops sliding against the floor as I inched back downstairs. I hid behind the door slightly, half of my body viewable. Instantly I heard loud snickering. It eventually it all turned into full blown laughter. I turned around running the opposite way of the ridicule, ramming into souls hard body. He gripped me by my shirt yanking me outside. He slammed MY own house door in my face locking it behind him. He stood there glaring at me unmoving, pointing to the crowd of my bullies. I turned back on him my eyes wide. I went for the door fishing in my pocket trying to find my key. I hissed curses under my breath, seeing them tightly gripped in souls hand.

"Giselle's mother left me to, speeding off down the street. To my horror Soul was going back home as they circled around me laughing and pointing. I had no choice but to walk forward to get to my bike. Since I couldn't even enter my own house at the moment. He better let me get them keys when my phone alarm goes off!

"The boys amongst the group of them where Sky's friends. They jumped at me and made animalistic sounds at me chuckling deviously. I yanked my bike up from the ground climbing onto it carefully. I pushed my way through the crowd racing down the street. I didn't stop until my leg's tightened painfully and burned. My lungs felt like they were on fire as I hide my bike hiding in a small tunnel, hidden behind tall grass and a large oak tree. I fought to quite my breathing as they all followed after me in their cars, bikes, skate boards and on foot. Whatever they had. They screeched and howled loudly yelling my name over and over again. Especially the boys. The girls sat back laughing and whistling yelling "Popsicle Thin Maka". They grasped their own bodies making fun of my thin one. I covered my mouth shaking my head over and over again as I sobbed loudly sliding to my knees. This is what I get for being the infamous_** Maka Alburn... **_

_**We'll geez! They are some mean ass people aye!? We'll Anyway Respect, love, and Hospitality to all! - Review! Review! Review but remember my words! ((**__**ß**__**)) -Sheena The baby Kistune... P.S! I SAW How much traffic I got on this story! *152* Good god! I posted this on what Tuesday? That's pretty darn amazing to me! C'mom on now Review I really love em they make me smile guy's! And If your read the other one I have the same! Ik that one has mistakes but ey? I'm human... PLUS! I have *50* reviews on that story BUT! A thousand something views..C'mon now ppl..PLz review XD Thank ya..Remeber! They make mey smile Lol ^_^ **_


	3. In The Eye Of The Hurricane

_**In The Eye Of The Hurricane**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot! ^_^ Enjoy! And thanks for the reviews Yaoi Lover12! Are you actually on fanfic?Anyhow your review made me Smile and Laugh! Thanks! I had terrible finals today! XD**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX**_

Maka pov: Once they passed I finally pulled myself together grabbing my bike. I rode around for a while until my phone vibrated in my pocket. I sped home as fast as my legs would carry me. I heard the screeching of tires turning my head to the slide slightly. It was Sky. I tried to pretend I didn't notice him and his girlfriend and pulled up to Souls house. I dropped my bike down hastily, running to bang on his door.

"GIVE ME MY KEYS! I NEED TO GET BACK IN THE HOUSE! I stood there impatiently ringing the doorbell until I gave up. I ran to the side of his house, climbing up the weed covered ladder on the side of it carefully. I hoped in his window crashing to the ground. I tumbled and rolled until I stopped feeling something cold and wet dripping on my face. I looked up seeing the red face of Soul. I squealed loudly covering my eyes.

"Give me a break will ya? Geez you act like such a prude! I sat up a frown plastered over my lips. What was up his ass today? I spotted my keys reaching to grab them. Just as I did his much bigger hand slapped my smaller ones. I screeched biting his arm. He yelled out in pain swinging towards my head. I tucked snatching my keys. I ran down the stairs hearing his thudding foot steps behind me.

"C'MERE! I screamed feeling his firm arms wrap around my waist flipping us over. I burst into a fit of giggles rolling on his chest. He laughed to kissing my forehead.

"You're a pain in my ass you know that? I shrugged lying beside him. I missed times like this. We did this on a daily bases, just care free and happy. That never really happened anymore. Giselle or his friends where over. Either that or he wasn't even home. I sighed to myself regretting even thinking about it. I grabbed my keys walking back to my house.

"Hey Maka wait up! Where ya going? Don't you want to hang out? I continued walking until I made it to the kitchen. I fixed up the roast and made mom and I a plate. I turned around keeping my eyes trained to the ground. I was sad. I was upset and torn because even though he caused me most of my problems mentally, I just couldn't say no to being his friend. He was really all I had. Sheena maybe but she was moving soon. She had her eyes set on somewhere far. Once her mom got tired of a living set up she moved. It was Sheena's turn to pick where though. And she chose a house. I just don't know where yet. And I won't until tomorrow. I finally made eye contact with Soul smiling fakily.

"You want some roast beef Souly? He seemed to cringe at the name as he scowled.

"I told you not to ever call me that again. I bit down on my lip nodding.

"Oh yeah...gomen...I forgot...I turned around on my heels closing the pot. I saw my mom waddle in a tired smile plastered on her face. A genuine smile grew on my face to until I saw who was behind her.

"Hello Maka dear...I think I stopped breathing. I have no idea why SHE! was even in my damn house! I swear I nearly shattered the plate in my hand under the pressure I held it. I let out a much need rush of air starring at the four, no expression on my face.

"Maka...your father, brother and his fiancée are joining us for dinner is that okay? My eyes twitched very noticeably I'm sure. They were not allowed in my house! Sky came but never inside! He stood on the porch! That bitch mother of his stayed home! Or in the fucking car! NOT IN MY HOUSE! I was beyond enraged...But they could never tell...None of them would be able to but Sky and Soul. They actually paid attention both for different reasons I'm sure... Something I'll never let leave my mind...Soul was changing and Sky was only getting worse. He watched me with such a malicious look on his face. I turned to Soul. And him? He just sat across from me a bold look on his face as he gazed at Sky's mom. I blinked a few times. I'm sure a few minutes probably passed during my mental break down. I starred up at her through my bangs flopping down in my chair. It slid back some with the force as I crossed my legs. I reached for my plate only to have it tooken by Sky. I turned to get my mother her's before Sky's mother took it. I growled at her snatching it back.

"Oh no Maka be kind! There our guests! She can have my plate it's no problem. Damn her! Why was trying so hard to be nice? Nothing would ever be perfect any damn way! The bitch that fucked her husband sat in her seat, trying to eat her food? In HER house? I'm sorry but do YOU think that's right? I sure as hell didn't. So in that next moment what I did to Sky and his mother was in order. I stood up from the table bracing my hands as I glared at my mother seething.

"NO! THERE NOT GUESTS! THIS WOMAN TOOK THE MAN YOU LOVED AND HAD A CHILD WITH! THE MAN WHO PROBALLY GOT YOU KNOCKED UP AGAIN! WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING THIS WHORE! AND HER DEVIL OF A CHILD!? I couldn't take it anymore. I lifted the plate meant for my mother, dumping the contents of the food over the woman's head. Her son rose up from his chair swinging towards my face. I braced myself for it hearing aloud grunt. I opened my eyes seeing Soul grip his fist and twist it flipping him over into the table.

"STOP IT NOW GODAMMIT! Everything seemed to freeze then. I turned around getting slapped and shoved towards my room roughly by mother.

"YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW THAT MAKA!? I'M THE ONE WHO HAS TO DEAL WITH IT NOT YOU! YOU WAKE UP JOLLY FREE WITH NO PROBLEMS EVER! BEING A ADULT IS PART OF GROWING UP AND MOVING ON! I stood there pain written all over my face.

"How can you even say that...its proof you know nothing about my life...I peered at everyone in the room feeling even worse. Sky stood there laughing while his mother sneered at me. My father said nothing as he picked the bits of food from his girlfriend's hair. He just stood there shaking his head mumbling things under his breath like. "I can't believe she just did that...Glad I don't have to deal with this behavior...I have fewer problems with sky...I turned on Soul who just stood there saying nothing. I wanted to break down and cry but not yet...not in front of them. I turned on my heels darting upstairs. I thought my mother would call my name, pull me in for a hug or something but no...Instead I heard this...

"I'm sorry everybody. I don't know what's gotten into her. Veronica please...use Maka's bathroom to take a shower. My shower isn't working. You can barrow some of my old clothes I'll wash yours. Everyone else I'll make you something to eat. After that there was slight chatter and laughing. The moving of chairs was next and the thud of Veronica's feet. I just sat there at the steps. She came into few sneering. I had no time to react before she delivered a few fierce blows to my body and face with her foot and knee. I flew backwards to my back in daze. She smirked happy with her work and walked into the bathroom. I covered my bloodied face breaking down in tears. I felt some lift me up into their arms carrying me to my room. I hid my face in his chest as he carried me bridal style. The window opened and I heard a loud whoosh of air. Before I knew it we were in his house with him shuffling around his kitchen. He brought me up to his room placing me on his bed.

"I'll be right back with the first-aid kit. And you're staying over here for a while, just to freak them out. I didn't answer as I glared at the angry lines over my wrist from my mother grabbing at me.

"Look up. I did as told staring into his eyes as he cleaned my face.

"You know you want to cry so just go ahead and continue blubbering like a baby. I ignored soul. I wasn't staying here. He had was sorely mistaken. I was leaving on my own. I had the money. I didn't care about using it either I'd only earn more. I pushed away from him going to make something to eat. I sat alone in the living room watching TV as I ate. I didn't bother to speak as Soul blabbered on and on about how I might as we'll cry, about how I was dumb for even doing all that etc. I sighed deeply blinking back the burning tears in my eyes. I had finished all my homework so even though it was no later than 7:00 I rushed upstairs without a word or glance towards Soul. I walked to the guest room covering my ears trying desperately to block out his mocking words. I slammed the door shut crawling into the bed. I reached behind the pillow finding the headphones I kept there as we'll as my kindle fire. The battery was dead. I sighed fishing for the charger in draw plugging it in. The light sprayed through the dimming room as I reached under the bed. I pulled out a keyboard and a mini recorder. I had found a song I was writing in middle school. I decided to finish it. I played the recording of the music on my kindle, gliding my fingers across the keyboard. If anyone could guess it was mostly about soul and being bullied constantly.

_**"Hurricane"**__  
_

_**Think the clouds are clogging up my brain  
Like the weather drain same as the tears on my face  
And I'm stuck up in the storm eye  
I guess I'll be alright  
Oh (uh oh uh oh)  
Oh oh (uh oh uh oh)  
Then it hits me like  
Oh (uh oh uh oh)  
Oh no (uh oh uh oh uh uh oh)**_

And you're that wind that swept me off my feet  
Got me flying til I'm crying and I'm down on my knees  
That's what Dorothy was afraid of  
The sneaky tornado  
Oh (uh oh uh oh)  
Oh oh (uh oh uh oh)  
There's no place like home  
(Uh oh uh oh)  
Home (uh oh uh oh uh uh oh)

I nearly scoffed at the lyrics there. I was on my knees most of the time in front of those bastards called classmates.

_**I'm boarding up the windows  
Locking up my heart  
It's like every time the wind blows  
I feel it tearing us apart  
Every time he smiles  
I let him in again  
Everything is fine  
When you're standing in the eye of the hurricane  
**_  
_**Here comes the sun, here comes the rain  
Standing in the eye of the hurricane  
Here comes the sun, here comes the rain  
Standing in the eye of the hurricane**_

I'm flopping on my bed like a flying squirrel  
Like a little girl hurt by the big bad world  
Yeah, it's twisting up my insides  
Can't hide it on the outside  
Oh (uh oh uh oh)  
Oh oh (uh oh uh oh)  
Yeah, it hits me like  
Oh (uh oh uh oh)  
Oh no (uh oh uh oh uh uh oh)

I remember those days coming home and flying on my bed giggling my head off. It was so fun with Soul right behind me running from my dad. We all played around and enjoyed ourselves then but of course now I know it was fake. What greatness it does to remember right in that moment that my birthday was coming up and fast. Oh _**"**_happy_**"**_ day!

_**And that's when you hold me, you hold me  
You tell me that you know me, I'll never be lonely  
Say we made it through the storm now  
But I'm still on the lookout**__**  
**__**Oh (uh oh uh oh)  
Oh oh (uh oh uh oh)  
The air's getting cold  
(Uh oh uh oh)  
Cold**_

I'm boarding up the windows  
Locking up my heart  
It's like every time the wind blows  
I feel it tearing us apart  
Every time he smiles  
I let him in again  
Everything is fine  
When you're standing in the eye of the hurricane

Here comes the sun, here comes the rain  
Standing in the eye of the hurricane  
Here comes the sun, here comes the rain  
Standing in the eye of the hurricane

He picks me up like  
He's got the way of the hurricane  
And I think I'm fine like  
I'm in the eye of the hurricane

He picks me up like  
He's got the way of the hurricane  
And I think I'm fine like  
I'm in the eye of the hurricane  
  
_**And I'm floating, floating  
And I don't know when, know when I'm goanna drop  
He's got the way, he's got the way**_

I'm boarding up the windows  
Locking up my heart  
It's like every time the wind blows  
I feel it tearing us apart  
Every time he smiles  
I let him in again  
Everything is fine  
When you're standing in the eye of the hurricane

Of course I always forgive Soul but sometimes I really wish I didn't. But I really was like my mother. Ignorant as hell. Why stay with a toxic male that only brought you down to your knees in tears almost every night when he was supposed to hold you up?

_**Here comes the sun, here comes the rain  
Standing in the eye of the hurricane  
Here comes the sun, here comes the rain  
Standing in the eye of the hurricane**_

He picks me up like  
He's got the way of the hurricane  
And I think I'm fine like  
I'm in the eye of the hurricane

He picks me up like  
He's got the way of the hurricane  
And I think I'm fine like  
I'm in the eye of the hurricane

Oooh ooh ooh  
Oooh ooh ooh

I wish Soul would pick me up like he used to. Damn when I say I wrote this in middle school it wasn't a lie. I wish it was true like it used to be. I heard the bang of the door looking up briskly. I turned off the recorder stopping the background music on my kindle. I hid the key-board and kindle. I grabbed the recorder plugging the headphones into it. I stood up from the bed opening the door. Soul stood there with a hammer. I looked at the dent in the door kicking him in the shin. I closed the door once more lying down. Another four bangs followed before a hole appeared in the door. I screamed loudly as my lungs would allow when he beat the door knob in. It fell to the ground with a clatter as he pushed the door down.

"Hey calm down girly. My dad told me to take it down anyway so don't go trying to sleep in your panties alright? We wouldn't want any perverts or peeping toms to see what you don't have. Tears built up in my eyes quickly, forcing me to look down at my recorder. I turned it on listening to it a growing smile forming over my lips. I gasped loudly when he snatched it from me hanging it upside down.

"What the hell is this thing? It looks so ancient.

"SOUL STOP if you drop it, it will break! I snatched it from him, holding it to my chest. He rolled his eyes picking up the door and dragging it down the hallway.  
I flopped backwards on the bed moving my arm over my eyes.

"Ugh….Someone kill me now.

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! Thank You AngelFang135, Yoai lover and sparklebubble ((Love the names Guys! XD)) Thanks to sparklebubbles review I ended up grabbing my laptop and finishing this. ((Had It half way down as we'll as other chapters)) Keep up the R&R'S!


	4. My Heart Is Cracking

_**My heart is cracking…How Do I Stich it back together?**_

_**ATTENTION! My name was Sheena the Baby Kistune, but I've changed it Anri The fire Kitsune. So Therefore my name will no longer be Sheena in the story either. Dark and Star's little sister's name will be ANRI Now **___

_**Maka Pov: **_"BEEP"-"BEEP"! I slowly pealed my sweaty arm from over my, cloudy eyes smacking the alarm clock. It seems I had fallen asleep that way. I blinked a couple of times sitting up groggily. My lower lip jutted out, when I realized today was Thursday. One day left of hell on earth. My body shook and my lip quivered as I walked down stairs my head hung low. I had no more clothes over here. I took them home for good, considering this was the first time in months he invited me over. I was supposed to stay for a couple of hours, but after he threw the discarded door out on the curb, he came back and said I could stay. By then I was half asleep and I didn't want to go home. I didn't bother to ask, to hang out with him in his room because I wasn't allowed in there anymore really. It was a problem now I guess.

I groaned loudly pushing my front door open. My heart started to beat erratically hearing laughter come from the kitchen. I saw my _**father and brother**_ on the couch watching TV with a plate of breakfast, smiling at one another as they talked. They looked up from there conversation glaring towards me. My father gave me a once over really, but Sky grinned wickedly a evil gleam in his eyes. I knew I would get it when we went to school today. I hope he killed me this time, I really was starting to wish that. Why would anyone care? My mom was pregnant with another girl and she was in sooo much love with her boyfriend and even my shitty father. On top of that she kissed ass like a pro so I'm sure she could manage. With those depressing thoughts floating in my head I trudged up to my room. It was destroyed. Just leave it like that. My clothes were thrown everywhere, some shirts torn, my jewelry destroyed and tossed around messily, my sheets where on the floor EVERYTHING was just a mess! How could my mom not know she did this? Why would she even let her in my fucking room to begin with? I closed the door slowly swallowing the growing lump in my throat. I made up my bed turning to make a pile for the ruined belongings in my room, putting up the one's that survived.

My lips shook when I found the crushed pendant my grandmother and grandfather handed down to me. I grabbed a sandwich bag dropping the ruined pendant into it hiding it in my drawer. My clothes where still clean just thrown around. She was searching for something. I saw she found my songs. She drew pictures of a crying…._**thing**_ putting my name besides it. She drew arrows to certain lyrics making terrible comments. My heart continued to pound against my chest as I picked out a outfit, looking at my clean room. I grabbed the key to lock my door from the ground tucking it in my pocket. I went in my mom's room taking the four other spare keys doing the same. I approached the shower, turning it on quickly. Without hesitation I slammed the door in my mother's face. I heard her soft knocks turning into loud bangs, when I moved to stand under the water to block it out. When I felt a little bit better and more clean I stepped out and dried off.

I yanked on a pink pair of panties and a matching bra, lace decorating around the curves of my tiny breast, hips and my cheery blossom. I tugged on a long sleeved t-shirt, looping my thumbs in the holes in the ends of the sleeves, yanking on a pair of black leggings that reached down to my knees, sliding on short denim shorts afterwards. I sighed deeply plopping down on the toilet, pulling on some ankle socks and converse. I rubbed my burning eyes running a comb through my hair. I was too lazy to do anything with my hair, deciding to just pull it in a single pony tail my bangs pinned tightly to the side. I dumped the bag of make-up my mother bought me in the toilet along with Veronicas and a few of her things. I collected my discarded clothes from yesterday after brushing my teeth, sliding the door back open. I walked back into my room, throwing my dirty clothes in the corner for now smiling at the sound of my Mom and Veronica's screams and curses.

"I PAID SO MUCH FUCKING MONEY FOR THAT! UGH THE LITTLE BITCH! I CAN'T REACH IN THERE SHE DIDN'T FLUSH! I covered my hand with my mouth giggling, after rubbing some hand sanitizer on them. I grabbed my backpack pushing passed them. I lifted my leg kicking the knob smiling as the contents flushed. I shoved passed all of them stopping at the steps looking up at them all.

"Oh yeah…Fuck all of you…You can rot in hell for all I care.

"MAKA! My _**father**_ and _**mother**_ screeched.

"EXCUSE ME YOU LITTLE BITCH!? Sky's mother yelled walking towards me.

"I'LL KILL YOU! WAIT TI'LL I SEE YOU ALONE! Sky yelled balling up his fist. My eyes filled with tears even though I was smiling. I just didn't understand it. I wanted to be mean and I did a damn good job but I was still hurting inside. The whole time I rode my bike to school, I kept this smile plastered on my face like a mask, even though I was balling my eyes out. I climbed off my bike wiping my eyes. I strolled down the hallway aimlessly trailing behind everyone into class.

"Alright everyone. We have a new student coming in today and I would like one of you to volunteer to show him around. His name is Chase and he is fifteen. His family and him moved from Australia here to Japan with the rest of us. I continued to half listen to her ranting's of the new student barely interested. Why would I be interested in someone who would come here to hate me anyway? I sighed deeply, feeling the spit of a girl named Laureen embed itself in my hair and ear. In other words the bitch was spitting in small pieces of paper, rolling its soggy contents up and throwing it at me. I growled lowly to myself feeling laureen start to kick my seat. Every time I tried to finish drawing my doodle she would kick my seat and screw it up. There was no sense in this at all. I huffed turning around to glare at her.

"CAN YOU STOP? This was the first time since last year I had a outburst. The only difference from then was I was defending Soul. When we first came here it was true that everyone adored him and like him, but then James came here. They were the best of friends now only because they tormented me though. James started off picking at Soul and starting fights with him. One day Soul and I were walking home and I just happened to trip. When I looked up James was standing there with his foot outstretched, Soul picked me up of the ground and I automatically blushed and kissed his cheek in thank you. I guess it wasn't the right thing to do because they next thing we knew James tripped us both and I fell down on my side breaking my arm. I watched in horror as James and his friends attacked him viscously. He fought back and I did to by jumping in, they got a good couple hits to my face leaving behind lovely bumps and marks.

"_**MAKA MOVE! **_Those words wrung in my head as I thought about it. They fought and fought I got so tired of it I confronted him in front of the whole class. Of course people laughed but when Soul grabbed me by my arm and shook me around yelling about how stupid I was James jumped in. They both began to scream and yell at me half of the student body joining in on the torment. James knew what he was doing, after I called Soul by his nickname. It pissed him off and he wouldn't listen to my broken sorry's and told me how much of a fucking embarrassment I was. He broke my heart that day. He told the whole class about what was happening at home with me.

"_**WHY ARE YOU SO IDOCTIC?! DO YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST RUN AROUND AND RUIN OTHER PEOPLES REPUTATIONS AND LIFES BECAUSE YOUR'ES IS SHIT? DADDY WON"T COME HOME TO LOVE MOMMY BECAUSE HE'S FUCKING THE HOT GIRL NEXT DOOR!? DO WE HAVE A PROBLEM BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT DADDY'S ONLY CHILD!? **_Everything got silent after that and I ran away from him, the next day him and James started talking and getting closer.

"Maka! MAKA ALBURN! I jumped snapping out my daze to turn to my teacher. I sat down quickly tugging my nasty hair out its pony-tail.

"Y-yes Mr.'s Johnson? She sighed shaking her head.

"Since you want to have outbursts in my class you can show the new student around. My eyes grew wide as saucers ignoring the snickering people around and collecting my things right when he came in. The bells rung just as I got down to them.

"BUT Mr.'s Johnson I can't be possibly be bothered by this have too much going on in my life right now! She folded her arms raising her eyebrow.

"That was very rude turn to him and apologize. You are going to be his guide through school and the town for, four weeks now. This is an assignment now since you want to have a smart and rude mouth. I hung my head low biting into my lip. I rushed out the door and down the hallway as fast as my feet would carry me.

"MAKA! YOU'RE FORGETTING SOMETHING! I kept running ignoring her as I rounded around the corner. I collided with a hard body falling to the ground.

"Hay! Watch it-Stop it King! I opened my slightly swollen eye looking up at Anri. I realized I had never looked at Dark and Star's little sister. She smiled down at me her sharp white teeth covered by black and red braces, long light blue aqua hair streaming her back and face, pink and blonde streaks adorning it. She held her slim pale hand out to me, a charmed bracelet dangling around her thin wrist as she pulled me back up to my feet. She wore a black leather mini skirt a tight blue and yellow tank-top looking blouse covering the upper half of her body. I reached to touch the golden necklace around her neck. Her mouth seemed to move a mile a minute as she talked about it the hoops in her ears swinging as she did.

"Maka are you listening to me? I blinked slowly closing my open mouth smiling. I finally peered down at her feet seeing them cover by simple black sandals, a single rose covered the strap in-between her big toe and the other on both feet. She moved her glossed lips to my cheek kissing it lightly, batting her mascara covered eyelashes her eyelids coated in dark gray and sparkling silver. There wasn't too much sparkle there just enough. She waved at me giggling a blush over her cheeks. I realized after she left that, one she was with one of Sky's friends, and two she dyed her hair and curled it for once. She NEVER did that she thought they made her hair look shorter. I wiped my cheek free of the lip gloss she left behind looking at the boy next to me.

"What? I asked a little too harshly. He rolled his eyes adjusting the back pack on his shoulder talking in a thick Australian accent.

"Look are you going to take me to my next class or what? I don't want to be here just as much as you don't so please. I stared at him in regret before speaking.

"I'm so sorry for being a bitch I-I'm just going t-thr-

"Hay baby sister…My body froze when I heard his voice. I turned around slowly my eyes wide and watery already. He was going to whoop my ass for everything I did! Tears filled my green orbs immediately after he grabbed me. Chase looked me up and down pulling me back to him. I opened my mouth to ask him what he was doing but he shocked me when he kissed me. My eyes grew wide the tears held there over lapping to roll down my porcelain cheeks. He pulled away smiling rubbing his thumb over my blotchy eyes looking up to stare at Sky, sticking his hand out.

"Hey! I'm Chase Maka's boyfriend.

"Wha-! He tightened his grip around my body, painfully squeezing my hip. Sky's eyes held something dangerous when he shook his hand. I was right. He pulled Chase's body forward, bringing his fist to meet his face all the same.

"SKY DON'T! Chase shocked me by leaning to the side and catching his fist.

"Ahh poor boy too cocky for his own damn good aye? Alright mate down ya go. Sky's eyes grew wide, finding himself being flipped over Chase's body. I heard the hard footsteps of what I was sure were his friends running toward us. I squeaked loudly running the opposite way.

"No come here! Chase snatched me by the back of my shirt pulling us in the supply closet. He pulled me close to his chest, smashing my face into his neck.

"Shhh be quite or they'll hear us. I closed my eyes trying to calm my breathing listening to my surroundings.

"Alright…there gone let's go. He pushed the door open going to retrieve his book-bag. He smiled at me walking forward.

"Come on continue to lead the way. I nodded slowly still in a lot of shock. No one and I mean no one dared to stick up for anyone in this school. Crona being the friend of Death gave her more power she had connections like I had said before and she used them. People said those who were her friends weren't as lucky as they seemed to be. The "girl" Crona constantly tested the people in her group to make sure they were fit to be there. I'm positive it was a lot of work and pressure to be under. I caressed the growing bruised on my arm gently as Chase and I walked down the hall. We were already way too late to show up so I decided to take him to the roof and spill about my other bruises.

"Alright spill your guts now. I sighed deeply starring off into the parking lot beginning my terrible life story. What was the point of lying or not telling him everything? It's not as if he wouldn't laugh or find out anyway. So here goes nothing. I turned to face Chase for the fifth time today tears trailing down my swollen cheeks.

"Chase…I-

Thanks for the Amazing reviews but I'm still curious Yaoi lover are you on fanfiction? Same to the other guest reviews with a name! Thank you for the reviews and keep em coming! XD I'll go work on the other chapter for you right now since this wasn't the best it could have been! ^_^-Anri The Fire Kistune.


	5. Trials And Tribulations

_**Trials and Tribulations**_

_**Thanks for the AMAZING Reviews they all make me smile ^_^**_

**Anri pov:** I bent around the corner of the hallway running as fast as I could. I wish I wore my black converses with this outfit but how could I? It was a skirt and blouse I couldn't always wear my black converses so I put on these damn sandals. When you tried to run they were the loudest damn things you'd ever hear in a quite hallway like this! My head felt heavy all of a sudden when I darted up the next flight of steps. I think that son of a bitch found some spare time to drug me. I heard there footsteps grow closer and closer. I wouldn't scream for help. No that was a major sign of weakness. If I showed any weakness with them they'd never stop.

"BACK OFF YOU DOUCHE! The guy I called myself being nice to named King turned out to be a real douche bag like Sky. I tried my hardest to be nice to Sky to but he turns around and tries to tell king what to do to me! I'm like wait what?! I didn't think he'd listen to Sky until he pinned me against the wall, forcing my legs apart with his knee! I heard them get closer and closer my heart rate increasing. I was getting scared now. I knew all to we'll my brothers despised me most of the time but DarkMoon and BlackStar ALWAYS protected me when I needed it. I ran around another corner, darting into a closet not too far away from my reach. I slammed it closed sliding down the wall. A broom popped me in the head but I kept quiet.

"Where the hell did she go that quickly?

"I don't know! You fucking tell me you dickward!

"Here! I heard them scuffle passed the door so imagine my surprise when Clark yanked me out the closet. He gripped the back of my head slamming my face into the water fountain. I remembered what Dark taught me tapping into my powers. He did it a couple more times busting my lip and nose open, blood gushing down the front of my face.

"Dumb bitch! You never run from us! Ugh his voice was giving me a migraine.

"Okay Clark she's had enough! King yelled reaching towards me. It was too late to try and be the hero now! Clark yelled and shoved at him letting himself get distracted. I took that as my chance elbowing him in the ribs. I sloppily gripped at his shirt and wrist twisting both in my grasp. I slid down to my knees lifting him over my head with very much struggle.

"PUT HIM DOWN! I listened to Sky lighting my body on fire, blue light cackling over my skin. I screamed as Ioudly as my lungs would allow me to watching him flying into the lockers. I turned on my heels running to roof. I had no time to think or consider what I did I just needed… No I wanted to get away from them. The sad reality that Maka's older brother and friends just tried to rape me, was heart wrenching. What would possess a person to become that way? How I was even supposed to tell her or anyone else? They'd just jump at Maka with insults. Truth be told I had a happy and sometimes hard exterior but that wasn't excepted by certain people in my family. DarkMoon didn't except it what so ever and BlackStar…. We'll he was blackstar all he wanted was power and to be stronger. To me Anri Camillia Kistune? Nah…I just felt like there was more to life then all that. DarkMoon woke up trained, ate, went to school, fought, came home, showered, and ate again. On occasion he'd watch TV or sleep but other than that it was train, school, eat, shower, and sleep. BlackStar was exactly the same. My father calmed down a little bit but not by much. The only thing different from his schedule now was the fact he picked on me yelling about how I needed to be just like my brothers.

True maybe I did…maybe I didn't? I was me and I could never be anything different. I watched Maka a lot and she was something I saw in a best friend of mine. She used to be anyway. She got too wrapped up in another crowd of people. Cronas crowd to be exact. She ran off with them one night. No matter how hard I begged her to stay with me. Four days later I found her body torn and mangled up hanging from a tree on my way to school. She was beaten to death for the most part. They tried to go up against a demon that lived in that forest…Crona knew what she was doing…She was supposed to fight that demon as it was a test from her mother. But for her! and instead she sent my friend in as bait to weaken it so she could look all innocent and hero like, like the cowardly bastard she really was, just like her conniving mother. I'll never forget Ash for her bravery. But her stupidity was something more I could never let go. I wiped under my eyes happy my make-up didn't smear. I reverted back to my happy exterior smelling Maka's scent and that new boy.

"Whoa…I came to the right place….I braced my hand against the hard metal door, shoving it open slowly. My eyes lit up seeing the position the two where in.

"Whoa! I slid my phone from my pocket snapping a couple of pictures, running to my next class before I got caught.

Maka pov : Chase I…I get bullied constantly every single day. My own mother has turned against me because she feels it's better to be fake and overly modest around the main female trying to ruin her life. My mom thinks she so mature and smart when she's just making a damn fool of herself! That woman Veronica who is Sky's mother by the way has nothing but a nasty vendetta against my family and I. Ever since she started working at the restaurant you know Louis? Yeah…of course you wouldn't…. I'll show you sooner or later. But anyway I remember it. I always caught him being flirty with other women! I tried to contain my emotions but no matter how hard I tried they spilled out like ink on paper. I told him every single thing I could remember about what ever happened to me. Ha! I used to do such a thing with Soul by my side, how ironic? The bell had run long ago but I didn't care, seems he didn't either. I know I looked like a oversized baby with snot starting to pool out my stuffy nose, and my eyes all blotchy and red but I couldn't help it.

"No matter what I do everyone steps on me! I know I probably shouldn't have spilled y beans about half of the things I just told you but what is a girl to do? My so called brother hated me ever since he knew we were related! My best friend in the whole wide world is slipping away from me and no matter how hard I try he just d-doesn't want my company! When he has it h-he treats me like such s-shit! But no matter what. ! He never cares e-enough to be a real f-friend to me anymore. Even worse now my d-daddy! The m-man I trusted most in the w-world broke my h-h-heart and left my mom and I alone to be with some other w-woman. He swears up and down he still loves her and I but seeing him hold V-veronica and pat Sky on the back for the smallest things. It tears me down me down when I try so hard to get his attention. I'm not sure my fucking mom cares because she has her head so far up everyone's ass to even see she's making one out of herself. But my Grandma and Granddad told me sometimes you have to grow up and make everyone see you're not playing games with them anymore, so I've decided after I help you and show you around I'm leaving because I can't take it anymore! I smashed my face into my knees gripping at my head tightly. The spit balls Laureen put there where gone thanks to Chase picking every single nasty piece out and combing through my hair.

"Hey…When they said that I don't think they meant run away. Believe me when I say I'd rather that then you ever trying kill yourself. Without him realizing it he gave me a new idea in my head after those words. It may have been a deadly idea but it still was a nice idea that fit my profile for dark thoughts. I pulled on the fakest smile I could muster over my lips hugging him. He laughed talking in his thick accent.

"Aye! Alright mate we mustn't be late any longer. He wiped a hanky under my eyes and nose throwing it away.

"Okay sure. He wrapped his arm around my waist walking down the steps.

"Howz about we give this school something new to gossip about? Besides lies. He bumped his hips with mine chuckling loudly.

"Besides I think a certain someone actual like a little cutie like you. He better watch out before I really decide to snatch you into my arms Maka. After I led him to his next class he kissed me on the cheek, just as Crona and her goons walked by closing his classroom door. I rubbed at my eyes indifferently walking away. That's how it was going to have to be. I'd just pretend, pretend, and pretend until I got my fucking results. I was tired of everyone using me as a door mat!

Yes! Yes! I know it's shorter than what your used to but! I wanted to start the next chapter so I'm cutting it short. Besides I do have other stories guys XD Thank you for all the nice R&R'S! ^_^ And Oh! Heavens no! Sky does not like his sister! Yes Chase is a nice guy…very nice indeed ~Smiles evilly~ Muahahaha! Jk jk XD


	6. Blue Skies And Dark Nights

_**Blue Skies and Dark Nights**_

_**CHAPTER"6**_

_**Disclaimer" MUFASA! Idk….R&R!**_

**Anri pov: **I hummed loudly keeping my eyes glued to the TV screen in front of me. God was I bored out of my damn mind. I flopped backwards into the soft cushions of the couch throwing a pillow over the floppy ears atop my head. Yeah I know I'm a freak of nature. Or is it because I'm a damn neko? I dunno… Every five seconds I would hear BlackStar yell some speech, my father grunting loudly just from punching a bag? If you were that old you had to grunt every damn time you hit a bag full of what? Bean bag kind of beans? How the hell was I supposed to no? DarkMoon was actually busy with a sport for once. If you could even call it that. He was playing football now, but I'm sure only because the girl of his dreams would be present. He was a good player I'd give him that but his game was total shit. A grin plastered itself over my canines suddenly at a beautiful opportunity.

"MOM! I'm going over Maka's house for a party! I jumped off the back of the couch groaning when I landed on the ground with a loud thud, after my dumb ass stunt.

"Ugh..Exactly why I don't fight…Too much body movement.

UGH! MOOOM! ANSWER ME WOMAN!

That was one thing I was good at…being loud. I raced up the stairs turning and banging into her door. I kicked it open my face turning into an immediate scowl. She heard me she just chose not to answer.

"Fuck it if you don't want to answer me I'll just go then. She shrugged her scrawny shoulders tipping a large bottle of patron to her thin lips.

"Fine little girl I don't care anyway. All your brothers do is stick their heads up your father's ass and do everything he says…. I rolled my eyes turning on my heels walking from her room going downstairs. I yanked on my sandals, slinking my bag around my shoulder.

"Bye dad! I'm gone. I yelled yanking the door open.

'HE DOESN'T CARE HE"S OCCUPIIED! Tears brimmed my eyes at her words. I reached over for a nearby vase throwing it upstairs listening to it shatter.

"SHUT UP YOU DUMB BITCH! GOD MOM I HATE IT WHEN YOU GET DRUNK! I screamed slamming the door. I ran to my bike pedaling away as fast as my feet would allow me to go until I got physically tired. I stumbled off my bike onto the front lawn of Maka's house. I stood up off the dirty ground, kicking her door down.

"MAKAAAA! Now I admit that was abit much but her mom wasn't here so why not? I hissed loudly creeping around her corner and jumping. The floppy ears atop my head flattened immediately after that. She wasn't even there! Awe man don't tell me she wasn't home. I heard the metallic melody of a piano coming from Maka's room, after a long while. I crept upstairs my feet bearing down on the creaking steps, making my way to her door. I turned the doorknob ever so slowly. A peak…just a peak to see what she was doing, then I'd knock officially after that.

_**Verse 1:]**_

_**Open your eyes**_

_**Chandeliers are going to light the way**_

_**Take a step inside the masquerade**_

_**I know that it's late**_

_**But we're just getting started here**_

_**Soon the mystery will all be clear…..**_

A evil grin replaced my shocked look as I shoved her door open. It hit the wall with a loud smack startling her out of her trance. When she realized it was me she was really baffled. I folded my bony arms, leaning against her door frame smugly.

"We'll…..we'll…we'll! I announced clapping my hands. I entered her room fully, my thick blue tail swaying around behind me dangerously.

"Looks like little Ma-ma knows how to sing! She cringed against the name I used for her. She always hated it ever since annoying little me came up with it.

"Yes and now you know, but do not ever! Tell a soul. She smacked her face, making the loudest noise ever.

"Ugh you try to forget him out but then BOOM he explodes in your mouth without you even having time to swallow the reality of it all. I knew she was talking about Soul and all but come on? Did she not realize she just made one of the many dirtiest jokes I've heard all week! I clapped my hand on her back laughing more than I had in a year.

"Think about what you said! Dwell on it for a while to. She raised a thin eyebrow at me sitting back in her chair. The revelation of it all exposed itself on her cheeks and face. She sprung up from her seat waving her hands around.

"NO! NO I didn't mean it like that! Watching her have a melt down over something so cliché made me wonder.

"Maka….Camellia Alburn! Are you a virgin?! I stood there my hands on my hips, starring down the blonde headed girl in front of me. I poked her shoulder looking her up and down.

"We'll are you!? It's not as if I wasn't either but she didn't need to know all that right now.

"Of course I am! What guy would fuck me! She covered her mouth right after the sentence left her little mouth. I reached over pinching her breast, grinning ear to ear.

"You're a cute little thang deary…Rather you realize it or not you are. There are two boys I know that get a nice little hard-on from thinking about you. One might deny, deny, deny, but one will own up to it and ravish your little body. Her eyes grew as wide as saucers after I finished my sentence.

"Maka….I leaned forward a little more trying to hear her.

"Maka what? Ma why are you saying your ow-ETYAI! I gripped the large red knot on the back of my head hopping around.

"WHEN DID YOU FIND A DAMN BOOK TO WHACK ME WITH! My face heated up hotter than the color of bloody red, after that little stunt.

"You shouldn't say such things about people! I know you're talking about Soul and Chase! I pulled my phone from my pocket showing her the pictures I took of them all hugged up. She rolled her green orbs.

"You dunce! He was comforting me! I was telling him about Souly and everything that goes on in my life. He offered to be my fake boyfriend but said some dumb things about how he would-

"Girl! You are taking the offer! I don't care what you say! YOU LOVE SOUL AND LIKE CHASE! She yelled my name smashing her tiny hands over my mouth.

"ANRI! HUSH! The window is open! She rushed over to it, tripping a few times before slamming it down. I peered over there remembering Soul lived over there. I cocked my head to the side my ears and eyes working.

"Why is your left ear sticking up like that….? You're eyes are red to….HELLO? Anri! I ignored every word she said though. I was listening to Soul…and Giselle it sounded like that. After a few moments of nothing but heavy breathing filling my ears, my eyes began to work. It took forever to get to see through that damn window. After sometime low whimpers filled my ears canals and my eyes caught two naked bodies covered by a thin sheet at the end of Soul's bed. My face twisted in slight rage after seeing that.

"Anri? What's wrong? A wide smile replaced my scowl, when I turned to her.

"Everyone is going to Chelsea's party right? She nodded slowly her pig-tails bobbing.

"Great….I snickered eyeing her every move.

"Uhm….okay? I don't get why you asked me that…Even better why are you even here? Not that I mind it's just that it was unexpected and sudden. I shrugged indifferently pointing towards her door with my outstretched thumb.

"It doesn't matter I Iet myself in…On top of that I broke down your front door.

"YOU WHAT! She screamed loudly trying to run past me. She squirmed and twisted around in my grasp, her head bobbing around everywhere.

"OOOOH LORD! MY MOM IS GOING TO MURDER ME FOREAL! I smacked her in the face four times, shoving her on the bed. I locked the door with the flick of my wrist glaring down at her.

"Shut up I know people that can fix that before your mom returns from work. She frowned but listened anyway.

"Now I let myself in because where going to a party.

"WHA-

Merp…I'm tired…And you guys have been waiting for a few days now so I'll give you this chapter and begin working on the other one when I get some free time! Review! Review! Thank you for all the follows, favorites etc. They bring a smile to my face Keep e'm coming!


	7. Love My Mind NOT My Body!

_**Love My Mind NOT My Body**_

_**DISCLAIMER:…I'm not sure…Love you all for the love…R&R!**_

_**Soul pov: **_ I kissed my lovely girlfriend goodbye after two hours of "studying" with her. She grinned waving as she walked down the drive way. Her mother glared at me through the windshield before speeding off down the street. I chuckled darkly watching the woman go.

"What was up with the old hag now a days? I scratched my bare chest turning towards Maka's house. While Giselle and I were having sex I could have sworn I heard someone scream my name…we'll…other than the girl I was fucking. I yawned loudly hopping off the porch. I raised my fist to where I thought the door would be, going slightly bug eyed. I poked my head inside the quite house looking around.

"Where in the hell was Maka and did she even know her door was broken down? I mumbled those few words under my breath as I made it to her room. I stopped short hearing maka screaming…and was that…Anri? I leaned against the wall, nearest to her bedroom door listening intently.

Maka pov: "WHAT! Anri I am not going to a damn party! I had been fighting with the bat shit crazy blue-headed chick in front of me for at least a good hour or to. She grinned widely purposely revealing all her sharp teeth. It used to freak me the hell out of me considering they were all sharp and terribly crooked. But! Now she had braces. We'll she had them since fifth grade. She rolled her eyes looking in my closet. I stood there watching as she insulted my things.

"No….Ugly….to geeky…..tacky as fuck….WHAT THE HELL MAKA…..Hm….Are the only things you own that can remotely be called hot or sexy your damn panties and bra? She shook her head facing me with her hands on her hips. She motioned to her leather mini skirt and tight tank-top. It was so tight it propped up her breast, made her already big ass slightly bigger and her pierced belly button show. I looked closer and even noticed a tribal tattoo around her abdomen…She noticed my staring a laughed.

"What? I'm not a slut bag or anything I just enjoy flaunting what my momma gave me. She grinned gripping me by the shoulders.

"Come on maka…you don't have to dye your hair or anything! Just look hot like I know you can! She smiled standing in-between my closet.

"Maka…everything you hold near and dear is safely out of this closet but your clothes right? I cocked my head to the side nodding slowly.

"Yeah so what? She grinned rubbing her hands together. My eyes widened as I stepped forward.

"Anri don't you dare! She giggled smacking her hands together over and over again. I looked outside seeing clouds cover the sky and fast.

"ANRI STOP IT! She laughed manically throwing her head backwards doing hands signs. She smacked her hands together four more times, blue electricity cackling over her entire body. Hm…I see why she dyed her hair blue…when your electricity is a dark blue and gray it kind of-NO DAMMIT SHE WAS ABOUT TO DESTROY MY THINGS!

"ANRI PLEASE DON'T! I yelled. She shook her head no, pointing her finger to the outlet in the room. A loud bang filled the room and before I knew it black smoke came out the outlet.

"Get down maka. I groaned loudly falling over to the ground. There was no point in fighting her crazy ass now unless I wanted to die. I peeked around the corner of my bed watching her pull fire from the outlet. SHE herself just created. She placed the flame over her head watching as it engulfed her entire body. Anyone else who saw this would never believe it was real. She was a fire kitsune and a rare one at that. She even admitted her own family thought she was weak. She didn't want to show that she was possibly stronger than her siblings because she would never even had a life she was sure. She stepped into my closet setting all my things on fire. She picked up all the burning clothes smashing it into one medium sized fire ball. She reflected all her heat energy towards the clouds, flipping and kicking it straight out the window. She raised her hand over eyes watching my burning clothes pick of momentum flying straight towards the reappearing sun. I saw nothing after that but a empty closet with tiny burn marks on the sides of the wall. She even burned most of my shoes. Now all I had left where a pair of uggs, combat boots, toms, flip-flops, and a pair of black flats she just threw out the window. So scratch that and say all I had where the converses on my feet, flip-flops, combat boots, toms and uggs now. I sighed loudly sitting on my bed. She rummaged around my room looking for anything she didn't approve of. After doing so she turned back around to stare at me.

"Now then where was I? Oh….yeah…..Where going shopping now! I'm buying every single thing no questions asked. No matter what you do I will never allow you to pay me back because this is nothing more than a friend helping out a friend. She kicked open my door, grabbing her purse off my bed and me by the wrist. We walked outside up to her bike where she stopped abruptly.

"Oh no this will not due….Does your mother have a spare car by any chance? I shook my head no quickly.

"No and I wouldn't be nut's enough to tak-I stopped talking when three men walked into my house.

"HE- Shush Maka there going to fix your door. She sighed deeply tapping her chin.

"Oh we'll where just going to have to either still Soul's motorcycle or call Chase your call maka. I went wide eyed smacking her in the head with my book again.

"Maaaka CHOP! She screamed falling over in the grass.

"Now I have let you do what you wanted this entire time! But I refuse to-She lurched forward bum rushing me into the steps.

"Now you listen here! I have connections and THANKFULLY! Giselle managed to get the boys number. Now PICK! Or so help me god I will pick for you Maka and you do not want that! I yelled loudly in frustration kicking her away from me.

"Fine god dammit! We can ask Chase if he can drive us there and pick us up. She giggled loudly dialing his number.

"Yeah…un-huh…48237…yeah…Alright see you when you get here! She pressed the end button on her IPhone staring at me smiling.

"Ready? I rolled my eyes standing up and dusting off my shorts.

"Sure I am….I'm maka…I'm ready for everything…I folded my arms keeping them clocked tightly until I saw Chase's car. I'm sure since he was only fifteen he shouldn't be driving alone but…he was and his car was rad. A brand new Ferrari spead down the street, it's engine purring loudly as it drove into my drive way. The passenger door opened and Chase stepped out.

"Hey...I brought my older brother and little sister along if that's okay? Anri nodded eagerly as she ran up to him hugging him. He blushed darkly patting her back.

"Thank you so! So much! And by the way I'm Anri Kistune. Oh and how old is the fine young man driving this lovely automobile? He chuckled loudly patting her shoulder.

"He is sixteen missy and yes he is single. She squealed loudly throwing her little body into the car. I face palmed following after her. Chase switched spots with his brother while I sat in the front with him. He put the car in drive, reversing out of my drive way quickly.

"So how olds you're little sister? I asked curiously peering back at the little girl in the car seat. I saw she had brown pig-tails in her hair and self-consciously tugged at my own. Maybe everyone was right…maybe it was time for a new hairstyle…too let these pig-tails go. I looked back over at him, noticing his mouth was moving rapidly.

"We'll she's my half-sister and she's only five. My mother had to adopt her because her father abused her and her mother. My dad is her father from a failed marriage years ago, but now our mother has a new girl on the way. My father isn't very aware of what is going on though since he's still in Australia sorting things out with his ex and her new "man". Considering her mother was young she kept little Luna around. Oh and my brother's name is Checker. He is unable to tell you that himself because we'll….I giggled slightly watching him peering at the re-view mirror and back on the road quickly. I turned my head to the left to see what he meant and immediately noticed both the sixteen year old boy and my fifteen year old friend Anri intensely sucking face. She went through boyfriends like I went through dirty socks. It wasn't that she was a slut….it was just that boys tended to date her and expect one thing but got another. Bluntly put she said and I quote….you know what no…how about I do a daydream and flash back to what my dear friend Anri said? Yes?... Yes…I cocked my head to the side gazing out the window as I reminisced on that terrible night.

_**Flashback!:**_

_**Maka pov" I remember like it was yesterday too...I was just sitting in my room minding my own business when my mom screamed my name from downstairs. It scared the shit out of me considering no more than two hours ago did I fall asleep for school in the morning. **_

"_**MAKA! MAKAAAA! You're friend from school is here! Come downstairs now she's lying in the middle of the side walk screaming and crying her eyes ooooout! At this my attention was immediately grabbed by her words. I rose up off my plush covers, yawning loudly. When I was tired I didn't act lady like at all. Now that I considered it I never really had any reason to act lady like unless it was to impress Soul or we'll…because he was there with his friends. I stood up from my bed, snaking my bony hand under my shirt to scratch my right nipple. I think I cut it or something because it had been red and itchy as hell. I literally jumped down the stairs landing on the ground in a crumpled heap at my mom's feet.**_

"_**Oh for fucks sake maka! Be more careful…Get her cleaned up and into bed. See you in the morning. As I watched her bound upstairs I walked to the door yelling at her.**_

"_**Yeah easy for you to say! You don't know Anri like I do. I yawned loudly as I inched towards the crying girl on my front lawn. She looked over at me with a startled gasp. She stood up on her feet flinging herself into my arms.**_

"_**J-Jessie! Is such a f-fucking jerk! She sobbed into my neck. I rubbed my red eyes, looking down at my watch.**_

"_**I refuse to go to school if I'm going to be up this late. I mumbled the words to myself as I lead the crying girl to my kitchen. I shut my front door ignoring the angry eyes of my tired neighbors. I managed to get her to calm down and curl up on the couch. I slid her a cup of juice, placing myself on the ground as I listened to her sobs.**_

"_**W-we went to this party right!? And he must have thought I was some slut or something because half way through the night he tried to push up on me. I said no and he basically tried to rape me! I covered my ears staring at her blankly. I loved Anri I really did but not only did she tend to over exaggerate the truth but she made big appearances too often at my house without permission. I patted her on the back, pushing her over on the couch as I walked to the steps. I drugged her juice with four sleeping pills so she'd be out within five minutes.**_

"_**We can shun and yell at him tomorrow now bed time. I looked at my watched again seeing it was almost four o'clock in the morning. I rolled my eyes making my way back into my bed. I flopped down face first, turning my tired body into a tight ball.**_

"_**I swear if my mom made me go to school anyway…there'd be some damn hell to pay…..**_

**Maka Pov: **"Maka! Maka! I felt my shoulder being assaulted by someone's rough hands as I turned to smack Chase upside the head. I slanted my eyes at him growling.

"You bakaaaa! I whapped him four more times, rubbing my tender shoulder. He whined loudly rubbing the knot on his head.

"Dammit maka that's goanna leave a mark! I knew more about this kid in a whole day then I knew about Soul in a whole year. Soul was a tough cookie but given the right circumstances Chase would crumble like puddy. I stepped out the car saying sorry about hitting him. He kissed my cheek once more today saying it was fine. His older brother…Checker moved out the car Anri following behind him. She fixed her hair and make-up facing me with a smile. I continued to watch the girl un-amused as I turned to Chase pulling his sleeping sister from the car. I noticed a pacifier in her mouth. My eyes drifted to Chase's confused. He pushed her hair out of her face grinning.

"Yeah I know she's five but my mom gives it to her when she's having a freak out or in pain. She was diagnosed with leukemia when she was three, we've been fighting it ever since. He pecked her cheek, holding her tight. That kind of froze the day and the high emotions in the air. I braced my hands against my chest staring at the little girl.

"L-leukemia? He bobbed his head up and down, placing her on the ground and fixing her dress.

"See? He moved her surprisingly long hair out of her face, revealing her pale face but rosy cheeks and pink forehead. She stumbled towards me raising her hands.

"They think since this started when she was three it makes her even weaker. It may even have stunted her growth plus the bad care she suffered from by her "mother" Checker mumbled using air quotes. Anri consoled him while I looked down at the girl running my hand through her brown hair. I pulled a few loose strands from my hand after doing so, my eyes watering.

"Her bones are a little brittle but…I have faith she'll get there. I'll explain it a little bit though. I nodded slowly my growing pig-tails rubbing along my forearms.

"We'll…Leukemia is a cancer of the blood cells. It starts in the bone marrow, the soft tissue inside most bones. Bone marrow is where the blood cells are made. When you are healthy, your bone marrow makes white blood cells, which obviously helps the body fight infections like when you have a cold for example. Red blood cells, which carry oxygen to all parts of your body. Platelets, which help you when you get blood clots. When you have leukemia, the bone marrow starts to make a lot of abnormal white blood cells, called leukemia cells, they grow faster than normal cells, and they don't stop growing when they should. That's usually where Chemotherapy comes in for little Lu-Lu or we'll…any unfortunate child or human.

Anyway over time, leukemia cells can crowd out the normal blood cells. This can lead to serious problems such as anemia, bleeding, and infections. All of which she has come close to having sadly enough. Leukemia cells can also spread to the lymph nodes or the other organs and cause swelling or pain. Recently she has been complaining about pain a lot….as to which the pacifier comes in. He sighed rubbing her head. I cocked my head to the side more questions flying in my mind.

"You know so much about this don't you? He nodded right after the words left my mouth watching Checker walk away quickly, Anri trailing behind him. He frowned a little looking back up at my face.

"He doesn't like talk about this very much. Luna's father is dying off it now. He feels like he's getting away with what he did to her by dying. He has no more than a few weeks left at best since he won't do any chemo. But we all know it's so he won't have to face any jail time….just we'll death, he's in constant pain everyday anyhow. He gets no morphine for his pain so…. I see it as suffering because he really has no good choices and he's suffering. Her mother is sitting somewhere next to him even though they both should be in jail for neglecting this baby but…oh we'll I guess. Anyway there are several different types of leukemia but I'll explain that later. If you don't mind coming over later? My cheeks flared pink a little bit until he kept talking.

"Everyone's going to be out the house today and I need help with her…and someone to talk to. He smiled his eyes glowing. I agreed immediately walking along side of him while he told me of the side effects and which ones where starting to effect little Luna.

"It all depends on what type of leukemia you have, but common symptoms usually incorporate the noticeable. A fever, night sweats headaches, bruising or bleeding easily. He removed her hair from her shoulder showing her pale back covered by bruises. He kissed her back gently causing her to giggle.

"It tickles chasey. I raised a eyebrow.

"Ahhhh Chasey aye? He laughed popping my lip.

"Yes she calls me Chasey….Chasey-Casey etc, now hush up old lady. Now as I was saying you can have bone or joint pain. A swollen or painful belly from an enlarged spleen, swollen lymph nodes in the armpits, neck or groin. I winced at the last to. They all sounded terrible but those didn't sound anymore sweeter. Almost like I mentioned earlier getting a lot of infections, feeling very tired or weak. He sighed lifting her up into his arms again. And lastly losing weight and not feeling hungry. He grumbled noting towards her bony arms and legs. Her father and mother where to knocked up on drugs to get her checked out so it's more vigorous do to their miss treatment. I'll tell you more later on…I'll come pick you up at say? Seven? I nodded quickly as Anri came back.

"Read to go shopping baby girl? I smiled at her for once today following her, waving at Chase and his siblings as they walked the opposite way. Anri talked on and on about what her and Checker did and about what we were supposed to be doing today. All the while though….all I could think about was little Luna…and the pain and suffering she alone including her family must go through….

_**We'll that's…..uhm chapter something! I'm not goanna lie sometimes I forget shit about my own damn story but yeah….I know that was a twist I had to put there on the end…I've had this chapter written for a while but it wasn't finished and after I posted my third chapter for "Roses with bloody thorns" I decided to work on this one…..At 3:11 am in the morning! Lolz. But uuuuh yeeeeah….R&R! My lovely Men and Women! I appreciate all the love you give me….know anyone who can check out anything else I've written? O.o ~Anri The Fire Kistune~**_


	8. Growing Closer

_**Growing Closer**_

_**ANNOUNCEMENT: I do not own all characters in this story. I "Anri Fukashima" Only own the characters I myself have created. Sorry for the late update and what not. There has been so much on my mind on what to and what not to do with certain stories. I don't really feel like finishing a story on **__** .com**__** because it has been a long time since I updated it so I don't have the strong urge to update it as we'll as the lack of feedback. The traffic Is enough proof it's read by many..but still.. Also the GaarHina story I have…may be tooken down….but…I don't feel like fixing up 27 chapters for people who don't give me any feedback. As we'll as the fact that I am now on **__** .com**__** as we'll. SO I Thank all my readers reading this story you are truly amazing and awesome love yah all. Do enjoy you're read of "A life With Or Without You"…**_

Anri pov: I ignored Maka's constant yells and protests sifting through clothes.

"Oh hell no! That's to skimpy Anri! I growled in warning as I turned around to face her, my hair smacking her in the face. With my right arm weighed down with clothes I used my left arm to punch her in the arm.

"Maka! Please shut up and let me focus! You'll like everything you get today! Leave me alone for a second please! She snapped her mouth shut, staring off into space.

"We'll….I'm sorry but- I rolled my eyes shoving her towards the other side of the mall.

"But nothing go get some more panties and bras please. She turned around quickly going on the other side of the mall without a word. I turned back to the clothes throwing them in the shopping cart.

"Jesus fuck she can be so god damn annoying. I wheeled the bucket around tossing as many cute things as I could touch in the basket. I literally ran towards the shoes getting two pairs of cadet heels , designer sandals and some toms. I turned to more simple shoes for Maka. I grabbed three pairs of neon colored socks and matching toms for her. One pink, yellow and the other purple with designed prints over them. I sighed reached up for a pair of purple uggs for her and pink ones for myself. Don't get me wrong some of these clothes where for me of course, at least six bags worth of clothes etc. I grabbed a few necklaces, earrings and bangles tossing them in.

"Ma'am? You sure you want to buy all of that? I simply nodded quietly as I walked away. Men and woman today just needed to seriously mind their own business.

"Anri? I turned around holding my hands out. She dropped a few things into them staring at me. I tossed it up and down frowning.

"This is a little light Maka. She shrugged her scrawny shoulders and laughed.

"If you're going to shop till you drop I figured I'd get you something. I leaned over to her kissing her lips gently as I smiled.

"Thanks sweetie. I know some people thought it was odd for us to kiss one another but it's just a sisterly peck on the lips, nothing long or over drawled out. I turned back around getting a few more items as I bought our things. It took them at least ten minutes to bag everything up separately. They dropped ten bags each at our feet. She folded her arms staring at the phone in my hand.

"Alright dip-shit you don't need to stare at me! I rolled my blue eyes, dialing Chase's number.

"H-hello? As soon as he answered I noticed something was wrong.

"Chase what's up? He began talking into the receiver rapidly.

"Maka's friend showed up with his friends and we had to run from them because he was shoving me and I almost dropped Luna. He's still walking after me yelling. I covered my mouth hiding my snicker as my devious eyes watched Maka's confused face.

"Don't worry chase. Just tell her to back off. That you and Maka are a item and no matter what she does she's not about to come in-between that and I swear she'll back off. Maka's face turned beet red as she flung herself towards me. I side stepped her with ease letting her fall flat on her face.

"She? What the hell do you mean she? I'm talking about Soul woman! WE HAVE A ISSUE HERE! I chuckled again telling him to send Checker into the strip-mall by the door.

"Okay. Okay that's all fine and dandy but I still need help with Sou-

"Okay thank you Chase see you when we get back to the car! Kiss-Kiss bye-bye! I flicked my thumb over turning off the phone. I stuffed my phone in the front of my panties folding my arms.

"I dare you to go down there and find it. But I must warn you. I grinned twisting around slightly feeling it slid towards the top of my peach.

"It's right above my vagina dear Maka. The male standing a few inches away from me starting choking on his soda in the same instant. She went pale as she huffed and turned around. Seeing Checker make his way to us I hurriedly yanked it from my skirt, rubbing hand sanitizer over it.

"What dirty cunt hole? Maka snorted. I smacked her upside the head, dropping my phone into my purse.

"No you un-grateful bitch! It's a gross move so my phone needs to be cleaned. Think of it like this…You use my phone one day and at the last minute you remember and then you basically have my pussy on your mouth and cheek. I put my hands on my hips smugly as she covered her mouth picking up as many bags as she could. Checker nudged my shoulder as he grabbed the rest of her bags and most of mine. I stared up at his sky blue eyes giggling. I picked up my bags while we stared at one another before taking off after maka. I met her step and step until we made it to the car. I smirked widely placing my hand-bag on the ground and our shopping bags in the trunk and car. I leaned up against the car sliding out my phone. Oh yeah…this would be a viral fight right here.

We walked up to the car to see Soul in Chases face. Chase shoved Soul and it all started in that moment. Checker leaned against a nearby tree holding Maka back.

"No! let him be a man and fight if you break it up you'll not only get hurt but piss him off. He fights his own battles he doesn't need his female friend interfering. She settled down after that. She walked back over to me paying attention to the fight.

"Anri why are they even fighting? I crossed my eyes over at her stopping the video. I figured I had enough footage to post.

"Because my dear Maka….They both like you. I grabbed Checker by the collar pushing him in the car.

"Aye watch Luna while they fight it could take a while. I straddled his lap shutting the car door. He slipped his hand under my tight skirt, gliding his sneaky fingers over the pale flesh of my skin as they invaded the material called my panties, running his slim fingers over my raw ass. My dad got mad at me and spanked me but it was no big deal. It gave me ideas. I was submissive to Checker and he was dominate to me. He was mine and that's all to it. I had been looking for a man who would claim me as his and not be a bitch about anything. He knew he rarely had to ask he was just allowed to do. But one thing that I had stuck in my mind was why in the hell did he keep calling me mate? My virginity wasn't a topic yet and wouldn't be for a while. There was a knock-knock on the window, making us both sigh and fix ourselves. He leaned over and opened the door taking his little sister. Maka closed the door climbing in the front seat. She was quite for a long time until Chase slid in the driver's seat breathing heavily.

"Chase! I'm so so so so sorry that he did that to you-

"Shut up! I don't even want to hear it right now. My eyes widened as I moved to defend my friend. Checker grabbed my arm whispering in my ear.

"_**Don't worry he'll realize the mistake of his words when he calms down and say sorry. **_I gave him an annoyed look but otherwise shut up and sat back down. The car sped off stopping in front of my house. I sat there raising an eyebrow.

"Maka and I are going to a party tonight. Chase looked at her then back at me.

"Oh really and when? I looked at my watch.

"It's almost 7:00 now have her at my house by 10:00 sharp. Maka I'll see you later and you guy's should leave little Luna with Maka's mom she'll watch her. I slipped out the car with checker allowing him to help me get my things upstairs and into my room. Unfortunately we had to pass the training room and the second time was all it took.

"Anri Fukashima! In here now! I groaned gripping Checkers arm walking into the room. My protective brothers stared him down along with my father. My kitten ears twitched and turned. I was growing annoyed. Why the fuck did they even care! No one in this house even paid me attention because I was weak or just like my father. They needed to work out there damn problems and leave me the hell out of it. I rolled my eyes leaning on the door frame. I kept my eyes downcast my face falling. Checker must have noticed because he started to rub my back soothingly. He didn't even bother to stop when BlackStar yelled at him.

"Anyway Dark, Star, Dad…This is my friend Checker. I heard a low growl but other than that I had no other words to describe what we were right now. We had just met anyway.

"We'll come on Checker there not important. My mom loves to drink her marital problems away, take them out on me by yelling or hitting. My farther fights and trains my brothers all day like the "Monkey see, Monkey do" Fools they are. I smirked widely at that taking Checker back to the door. I kissed him on the cheek shooing him out the door.

"Tell Maka I'll see her later! He smiled and agreed to tell her sliding in the car. I turned around on my heels barely missing the slap aimed for my face. I kicked the door shut making the picture frames fall off all the walls. I glared down at my mother my eyes burning with hatred.

"What! She folded her arms, her breath heavy with vodka and honey whiskey.

"You little bitch! You don't go around telling people those things about this family! You're the damn devil child! My eyes swelled up with tears after she finished. That was the main taunt I tried to run from and my own mother brought it back up. Her exterior didn't change and neither did my brothers. I covered my face bolting up stairs and slamming the door. I crawled into my bed my chest rising and falling harshly. I curled in a tight ball holding my pillow to my chest balling my eyes out. After about an hour I fell asleep, only to wake up to soft scratching at my door. I crawled out my bed sitting at the door, yanking it open cautiously. I stared blankly at the small yorkie at my door. I hooked my trembling hands under her body, wiping my blotchy eyes. I sniffled loudly rubbing my cheek on her soft mouth. She was so adorable. I brought her things in my room; sitting crossed legged in front of my large bed staring down at her. I sighed feeling my tail slim and turn black, bloody red spikes growing from my tail. I flicked it around feeling my ears grow long and tip at the ends mirroring that of a elf's. I began to grow careful feeling my nails sharpen around my puppy. I held her in front of my face my bloody red eyes saddening. I could feel her fear. I held her to my chest rocking her.

"I-I'm sorry…I know I'm not a normal person and I scare you. My tongue slithered from my mouth licking her cheek like her mother would. She squeaked licking my nose. I grinned my razor sharp teeth sliding over my lips, drawing a lot of blood.

"You're not a freak of nature you know. I looked up in panic staring at the window. It was just Checker.

"They are afraid of what you can accomplish. If you don't stay "weak" and realize you can be or do whatever Anri wants for once? Then they'll have no control over what path you take. You're mother doesn't want you to become a robot fighting machine like you're dad and brothers. Ever since she knew she would be having boys she knew they'd get into fighting. She knew you could possibly have a demon fox trait inside of you like her father and she didn't want that, because it'd mean you would turn into a fighting machine like you're dad as to why you were forced to keep it a secret. But they knew in the back of their minds anyway. He shrugged flopping on my bed.

"You're welcome to. You're mom in a drunken stupor told everyone that including me since I decided to come back at the same time. Now everyone is a little quite down there. I nodded slowly letting everything sink in, crawling on the bed with him. I shrugged my shoulders not giving a fuck anymore. I figured I'd just get drunk tonight and possibly fuck Checker for my first time.

"Whatever I'm going to get ready. Make sure you're brother gets ready to bring Maka over when I get out the shower. He nodded slowly rolling over as I entered the bathroom.

_We'll….That's it O_o R&R


End file.
